


Kinktober 2018

by Sapphirethief



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, More will come as I update, Temperature Play, ass worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphirethief/pseuds/Sapphirethief
Summary: Drabbles for kinktober 2018





	1. Cullen/Alistair- deepthroating

**Author's Note:**

> These will be short drabbles for the prompts of kinktober. I am not used to writing any sort of smut but I decided to at least try. I hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos would be lovely.

Cullen had never felt such peace as he did kneeling there at his beloved King's feet. Alistair for his part was looking down at the Commander with wide eyes. Water still dripped down his skin from his bath and the fur of Cullen's mantle tickled his thighs. None of this matter for his mind blanked out as Cullen to his dick into the hot wet depths of his mouth.

Cullen had never done this before nor had he received such in the past, but he could imagine what might make his beloved feel good. He was rewarded with every moan he sucked and licked out of Alistair. He was glad as King, Alistair's rooms had no neighbors for his King was loud to Cullen's delight. Deciding to take it a step farther Cullen forced his throat to relax and inch by inch took Alistair's cock to the base. At first it made him choke and gag, tears shimmered in his eyes. Swallowing around Alistair he pushed passed the discomfort.

Alistair cried out, his hand shooting out to grip golden locks tightly. Unconsciously pulling back slightly to thrust forwards into Cullen's throat. Cullen moaned at the movement. He knew this was going to make his throat sore later but it was well worth it.


	2. Steve/Tony- Ass Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony lets Steve know just what he thinks of his assets.

Steve squeaked as it went from a friendly and nice hug to Tony’s hands squeezing his the cheeks of his butt. Tony chuckled at the adorable sound and squeezed again. He liked the feel of the firm round globes in each hand.

“T…Tony!”

“Sorry, Capsicle, I can’t resist such a tempting ass.”

His words were punctuated with a caress to the cloth covered flesh in question. Steve’s face heated and he squirmed in the genuis’ hold, but Tony took note he didn’t pull away.

“I mean have you ever looked at it in the mirror in all it’s naked glory?”

The image made Tony drool slightly.

“Not everyone watches themselves in the mirror, Tony.”

“Well you should. Especially with an ass this fine.”

Tony started to switch between squeezing and caressing. Steve’s hands took hold of Tony’s suit jacket bunching the material a bit and Tony could feel the tiny trimmers running through the man’s frame. Steve was having to bite at his lip to stop any moans from slipping out.

“I’m honestly surprised the team can function and continues to save the world, what with how tight that American flag clings to all your assets.”

Fingers dipped into the crack of his ass and Steve lost the fight. A loud moaned slipped from his lips as his eyes shut tight.


	3. Derek/Stiles- Temperature Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek enjoys submitting to a bit of temperature play for his Dom.

Derek lay naked and still upon the covers of the bed. The light of the moon gleaming in from the window the only light that illuminated the room. Stiles sat just as naked by his side. His pale skin making him glow in the moonlight. His slender fingers danced a teasing path down Derek’s chest. A moment later Stiles other hand followed the same path. Only it wasn’t fingers caressing the muscular torso but a chilling cube of ice. Derek let out a small gasp as the cold touched upon his overly heated flesh causing him to twitch slightly. It took a lot but he managed to continue to lay still as the cube left a wet trail across him.

“Your being so good for me, Pup.”

Stiles voice was like a sweet caress of its own and Derek’s ears strained to hear every whispered word. Once the cube was completely melted Stiles pulled his hands away and wiped the left over water from his hand onto a nearby towel. He then gently wiped the water from Derek. Setting the towel to the side once more, Stiles picked the candle from the nightstand and with the slightest breath lit it. 

“Flash your pretty eyes for me if you still want this, Pup.”

A wicked grin crept across his face as a beautiful blue glow answered him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this one was a good one but please let me know how you felt. Feed back is brilliant!


End file.
